projectrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
USA (United States Army) (Cold war)
Insert non-formatted text here Army.jpg Image.jpeg|American flag|link=USA (United States Army) (Cold war), USA (United States Army), USMC (United States Marine Corps), USMC (United States Marine Corps) US soldiers trainning.jpeg|US soldier training in Vietnam.|link=USA (United States Army) (Cold war) Real life details The US military struggled but manage to win the Cold War, straight after World war 2 of the soldiers in Berlin. Sieges of arguments Britain, France & USA voted for soldiers to go back home to see their famile, as Russia votes fo soldiers should stay in Berlin to make sure something similar to the Nazi facist Reichstag would never happen again. Both sides gaintly argued until it was over and the Berlin wall was created and the Cold War began.In 1960 the Americans drove deeper to the war, as technology got better the more chances of winning, the Cold War changed everything about warfare and especially America. In 1957 American Indochina ally South Vietnam were heavily raided by North Vietnam, this called a close call to US soil to jump into Vietnam in 1965. This was one of the major events that America went in. In game detail In Project reality the US don't just appear in the present, they appear in the Cold War era, the settings of most of the Cold War maps are in the 1960s as technology got better and newer guns and equipment ready replace the past. US army and USMC in the Cold War era are both BLUFORE.They are arch enemies either the Russain army (Soviet union),Cuba and North Vietnam army. Equipment ' *M1911 American classic pistol. *Knife Military knfie *MAC 11 US SMG used in the Vietnam Cold War era *M3A1 US kept this WW2 SMG because there was nothing to replace it. *MP5K West German SMG, variant ahortended version of the MP5 with no stock and with a long half circle grip. *M16A1 American assault rifle released 8 years later after the first M16 "M16". *Colt Commando Used by US special forces highly in the 1960s & 1970s *CAR 15 Created in 1962 and adapted since *M60 The Vietnam war American primary LMG *870C Close quarters pump action shot gun *M21 DMR Designed Marksman Rifle *M40 Action blot rifle used in the 1950s and 1960s by the entire snipers of the US Armed Forces *M67 Grenade Developed the late 1960s by a Swits arms designer heavily used by the US ever since. *M72 LAW Quick action Anti tank launcher *M79 Noobtube launcher *M203 AR noobtube *9-bang flash bang German mand first Flashbang grenade *M83 smoke *M18 *Bouncing Betty (new) Vehicles *'Military vehicles ' *Jeep American civil car into use military vehicle *M35.25 Ton. Used since the Vietnam war *'Tanks and APCs *M67 Zippo Tank *M1 Abrams (1980s) (early model) Tank *M60 tank Classic American military 1950s,60s main counter tank *PBR ACP American - South Vietnam ACP *'Boats' *US Swift boat Famous US navy mini boat in the entire 1960s *Zodiacs *'Helicopters' *AH- Wasteland(1980s) British-American advanced military helicopter *UH-Huey Used since the American invasion of Cuba *Black hawk(1980s) Still used in the USAF today *Cobra Elite American attack chopper *'Jets' *F-4 phantom American super jet used in the 1960s & 1970s & 1980s *AH1 sky rider American fighter jet *AC 47 American transport support supplies plan *A7 Corsair 2 USAF special regiments attack jet Operation Maps *Charlie's point (US army vs NVA) *Battle of la Drang (USMC vs NVA) *Ulyanovsk (US army vs Russain army(USSR) *Kozelesk (1960s-1970s) (US army vs Russain army(USSR) *Beirut (US army,Hamas and USMC vs Russain army(USSR),Poland(Cold war) and PLA (China)(1980s) vs Israel(1980s) *Berlin wall (coming soon) (US army vs Russain army(USSR)) *Cuban misile maps US army and USMC vs Russain army(USSR) and Cuba) Category:Factions